Looking Up At The Stars
by JadaMalfoy211
Summary: Hermione and Draco question who they really know after the war.
1. Knowledge

Hermione Jean Granger is known to many as a war heroine. She, along with Harry and Ron, defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. Every girl aspires to be her, and everyone wants to get to know her; but they can't get to know her if she doesn't know who she is herself. In other words, Hermione Jean Granger is lost, lost somewhere inside of herself. It's not as if any of her friends noticed; Harry and Ginny are too caught up in each other, and Ron is loving the fame of being "Harry Potter's Best Friend." Not even Molly Weasley, with her motherly nature, could tell that Hermione was not herself.

* * *

><p>Draco Abraxas Malfoy is hated by everyone. He is known as a traitor, evil, a murderer, and a Death Eater. He assisted in the assassination of Albus Dumbledore, the best Hogwarts Headmaster in history, and during the Final Battle, he went over to Voldemort's side. However, Draco Abraxas Malfoy is misunderstood; he is not evil, and he is not a murderer. He is just waiting for someone to figure that out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, 'Mione!," yells Ron, "You are going to miss the train!"<p>

"I'm coming!," shouts Hermione, "Go on ahead!" she says as she lugs her trunk and cat through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. She looks around the platform for the tell-tale sign of a Weasley, red hair. After deciding that they are already on the train, she jumps on to check the compartments. Finding none of her friends in the compartments, she decides to claim a compartment as her own. The door to her compartment opens slowly, and she looks up, expecting to see Harry or Ron. She gasps, "Malfoy?," she asks and whips her wand out. He immediately flinches away from her wand, and then quietly asks, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Taken off guard by his vulnerability, Hermione soundlessly nods and puts away her wand. He then breathes a sigh of relief, and cautiously sits down opposite Hermione. For the rest of the train ride, Hermione patiently waits for her friends who never come. As Draco stands up to leave, Hermione takes the chance to examine him. His face looks gaunt and pale, and his hair, normally styled perfectly, hangs limply from his head. His eyes, thought, is what troubles Hermione the most. Normally shining in arrogance and pride, they now look almost wistful, and she almost begins to feel bad for him. However, she remembers who she is looking at and immediately locks the feeling away in the deepest part of her mind.

* * *

><p>As Hermione leaves the train, she spots Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Where were you guys?" She asks.<p>

"In a compartment, where were you?" Asks Ginny.

"I got stuck in a compartment with Malfoy," groans Hermione.

"Oh, you poor thing," says Ginny, "Was he rude? Did he call you a mudblood? I could go over there and give he one of my famous Bat-Bogey hexes!"

"No need Ginny, he was actually rather nice. I know the war changed a lot of people, and maybe it changed Malfoy, too."

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! The last person that could change would be Malfoy! I bet the git is just trying to make you feel bad for him, so he can stab you in the back." Says Ron.

"Maybe you're right, Ron. That isn't like the Malfoy we know."

"But who is the Malfoy I know?" Hermione thinks.

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. The caretaker, Argus Filch, has posted an updated banned items list. Finally, since the end of the war, everyone who fought has changed, maybe even discovered their real selves. For that reason, I am resorting all the students who fought in the war, the sixth and seventh years. Can all the sixth and seventh years please proceed to the front of the Great Hall." said Dumbledore.<p>

"Abbot, Hannah" said McGonagall

"Hufflepuff!"

...

"Granger, Hermione"

_Ah, Miss Granger, as a war hero, you certainly have plenty of bravery. But wait, you seem to have a fair amount of Slytherin tendencies. Well, I'm sure the people wouldn't want their Golden Girl in Slytherin, would they? Better be..._


	2. The Common Room

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm really excited that people are actually reading my story and enjoying it! This chapter is mostly just explaining what had happened during the war and more of the background knowledge. Thanks to my reviewers and followers: Bellamort23, The Epic Time Lord, and The Young and The Lovely!**

Previous Chapter: _"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. The caretaker, Argus Filch, has posted an updated banned items list. Finally, since the end of the war, everyone who fought has changed, maybe even discovered their real selves. For that reason, I am resorting all the students who fought in the war, the sixth and seventh years. Can all the sixth and seventh years please proceed to the front of the Great Hall." said Dumbledore._

_"Abbot, Hannah" said McGonagall_

_"Hufflepuff!"_

_..._

_"Granger, Hermione"_

_Ah, Miss Granger, as a war hero, you certainly have plenty of bravery. But wait, you seem to have a fair amount of Slytherin tendencies. Well, I'm sure the people wouldn't want their Golden Girl in Slytherin, would they? Better be..._

* * *

><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

The entire Great Hall was engulfed in a blanket of silence. Not even a single breath could be heard. Everyone was focused on the lone person sitting on a stool with a tattered hat on their head. Everyone was wondering the same question: How did _they_ get into Gryffindor?

Clapping was heard all over the Great Hall when Hermione Granger became the Gryffindor Golden Girl for her final year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, because she was an "eighth year", she was not able to become Head Girl, that was given to Luna Lovegood. Almost all of Hermione's year returned to Hogwarts, except for most of the Slytherins. Harry had defeated Voldemort with Hermione's and Ron's help, but the war came with many losses on both sides. On the side of the Light, they lost Mad-Eye Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Padma Patil, and Cho Chang. Only the people on the side of the Dark know who they lost in the war. No one on the Light really cared who the Dark lost anyway, they believed they deserved it.

* * *

><p>"'Mione!" Yells Ron.<p>

"Oh, sorry I just got lost in my thoughts. Yes, Ron?" Says Hermione.

"I've been waiting for you to walk through the portrait for 5 minutes!"

Hermione blushes and walks through the Gryffindor portrait. Harry walks through the portrait and spots Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long to get up here, Dumbledore made me go to his office. So, up for some wizards chess Ron?"

"Of course mate, you know I would never give up a chance to beat you!" says Ron.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate." says Ron.<p>

"I don't know how you do it, Ron." sighs Harry.

Immediately after he says this, the Fat Lady's portrait opens, and in walks, Draco Malfoy?


End file.
